The new flock
by Fangfan1
Summary: Three years later jab creats some new test subject and they make contact with the flock
1. Chapter 1: The new flock

In no way shape or form do I own maximum ride.

"In Harlem new York 6 kids were pronounced dead. Only two years after the 6 other bird kids went missing" said a news lady on the TV.

"Jeb turn that damn TV off!" yelled a young girl about 20-25 years old.

"Yea, yea. How are the experiments?" Jeb asked flipping off the TV screen and picking up the clipboard off records.

The girl looked at the monitors on the kitchen table.

"Well S.D is running in circles amazingly not hitting any walls. We still don't know how he does that." The girl said looking at the far left screen.

There was a boy running around with long blond hair. S.D is 14 years old. S.D was mutated with a bird (hawk more specifically). S.D stands for self destruct. He got this name because of his power. He can make himself blow up but not die. Another thing S.D is blind!!

"Okay test subject 01053 is acting normally" Jeb said marking a sheet in front of him.

Jeb never used their nicknames because he got to attached just like the last bunch.

The girl looked disappointed. She was always trying to get Jeb to say their nicknames and not the numbers.

"Okay how is 00000?" Jeb asked moving on.

"Jace is starring angrily at the camera." She said looking at the bottom right screen.

Jace is 15 has jet black hair and piercing black eyes. Jace was mixed with the gene of a black wolf. His power is sonic boom.

"Okay acting normal. Hey tell him that I said to look somewhere else." Jeb said marking the clipboard.

The girl clicked a button at the bottom of the wall of screens. "Jeb says look somewhere else"

Jace cocked his head to one side brought his hands out from behind his back and showed a devilish smile.

"Oh, my, god. JEB!!" she yelled as Jace clapped his hands and the camera lost feed.

"What!" Screamed Jeb running over to the monitors.

"Jace got out o the cuffs" She said looking at all 6 monitors.

She first looked at S.D who had self destructed. There was so much smoke that she could not see S.D.

Night the third oldest was in his room but after Jace's performance and it might be one of his trademark illusions. Night smiled and his other power went to work. He masked the camera in darkness.

Coco the third youngest was talking to the camera. The camera exploded in a matter of seconds.

"Stupid motor mouth" the girl at the monitors said.

Zoom was the next scream. He looked back halfway through the door and I mean latterly through the door. He pulled down his right eyelid and stuck his tong out. Zoom was the youngest along with his twin sister.

"Damn the little brat" She said putting her gaze on kasidys screen.

Kasidy was zooms twin. They looked exactly alike. The difference was there powers. Kasidy was laying on her bed not moving when zoom came in.

He forced her awake and pointed to the camera.

She stared at it hard. The screen went black and green letters scrolled across the screen.

"Game over professor were out"

"Damn" Jeb said smacking the table.

"It's happening again right. There doing the exact same thing as the other 6?" She asked.

"No last time I took them. Max warned me though" Jeb said with hands covering his eyes.

"There a good bunch of kids I they combine their powers with their genes," said the girl letting the words hang. She looked kinda sad to see that she was not going to see them for awhile.

"They would get very far especially with fangs help." Jeb said looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Lets ride

We finally got out of the building alive. I looked at the 5 kids in front of me.

Night and S.D pushed to the front.

"Were do we go now. Max isn't here and fang said that if she wasn't we should go to new York." Said night baring his teeth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Night was 14 with blond hair. His hair was never cut. His hair also had awesome black streaks in his hair. Night also had golden eyes. His teeth were as sharp as a vampire. Night was part cheetah meaning he could run faster than all of us combined. Night was like fang only more talkative. Everything that came from nights mouth was a sarcastic remark or something through in you face.

S.D was the same age as night, 14. S.D had golden brown wings with long black stripes down them. He was the only one that looked anything like the flock. S.D was blind like iggy and just as good. S.D's eyes were the color of pure black like mine only not as scary.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They all knew that baring your teeth at me meant you were challenging my authority as leader.

S.D heard a low growl and jumped between me and night. I saw behind S.D night was glaring at me with angry golden eyes.

Zoom and Kasidy were holding hands and tugging the hem o my shirt. If I end up like max I'm gunna die so I glared down at them.

"What?" I half growled.

"Umm coco is-" started zoom his orange eyes looking up at me.

"-Gone" finished Kasidy.

That always makes me wonder how the hell they do that I mean there twins that only see each other or 10 minutes a day. Then I grasped onto what they said coco was GONE!! How the hell did I let that happen!

"Night! S.D! Coco is gone." I yelled. They both twirled around wide eyed.

"Got it" S.D said opening his wings and flying into the air. S.D did a huge circle. When he landed he had a big grin on his face.

"Coco come out come on we don't have time to play your stupid games" Jace said raising his head and putting his hands on his hips.

"Aww but that's not fair night was showing me in the field all by myself with a creepy little girl about Zoom and Kasidys age." She said coming out from behind the tree.

"I didn't use my power yet," Night said raising an eyebrow at coco "But I know a little girl that can do that"

Coco and everyone looked at him like he was alien. "Huh" We all said in unison.

"Like I've been telling you guys I'm in contact with the flock." Night said. His long blond hair flowing behind him.

"Then who is the little girl that can plant illusions in peoples heads?" Jace asked.

"Her names angel and she's the youngest member of the flock. Now let's go meet the flock" Night said running past me with his cheetah speed.

S.D jumped into the air pulling out his wings. I let my ears unfold and my claws come out. I hit the ground pounding with coco, Zoom, and Kasidy right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3: We meet

It took us about three hours till we finally got to New York City. I was leading the way with my super fast speed. Jace was about 30 feet behind me and S.D was up above us. Coco, Kasidy, and Zoom were all as close behind Jace as they could be.

When we finally got to the borders of the city we did a sound off.

"Night is awesome" I yelled from the top of the tree next to S.D.

"No you're not! Coco with ya'll" She said.

S.D and I looked at each other and he whispered "Wish you weren't."

We both broke out laughing when Jace looked up at us with his icy cool golden eyes we both shut up.

"Zoom and Kasidy "the twins said from behind Jace.

"S.D flying to the rescue" Said S.D opening his wings and hopping out of the tree and to the ground.

I jumped off after him, landing on the ground with a hard thud and my blond hair coming down after I stood up.

"Okay so what did fang say to meet Night?" Jace said looking hard at me.

"He didn't" I said looking into the dark sky. Clouds are rolling in meaning rain which means max will take the flock to like a warehouse. Then I saw my bird fly up. "Hello Arkin." I said holding my arm out for him to land on.

His claws dug in and I could feel the blood running down my arm under my jacket.

His left claw held a note I took it out and read it.

_Dear night,_

_You have a very talented bird. We would like to meet you in the warehouse outside the old church. PS, The warehouse was all maxes idea not mine. _

_FANG!!_

"We are going to a warehouse that's next to a church. Coco you know where to go?" I asked hoping she had downloaded a map of new York back at the institute.

"No get me to a computer then I could tell you everything you need." She said looking like she was 10 and innocent. All of us new that coco was far from being an innocent girl.

"Okay to the computer café." S.D said about to walk into a tree. This kinda setting sucks for him to be in cuse it's not familiar.

"Kasidy!"Jace and I yelled at the same time.

Kasidy was over to S.D and stopping him before any of us could blink. Her rabbit speed was quicker than my cheetah speed in times like these. She had her hands in front of her and pushing him in the opposite direction of the tree.

"Good now fallow the group S.D" Jace said like he was talking to a little kid.

"I'm not dumb jackass." Yelled S.D. Yep that's our S.D always says the worst things to Jace. S.D wanted to be the leader and I supported him but Jace said that because he was blind he couldn't be the leader now S.D hates Jace's guts.

* * *

It took forever but we finally found a place that let us use computers for free.

"Hurry up everyone is staring" Jace Said impatiently as coco worked her odd little magic on the computer.

"I'm trying. I'm trying just shut up and stay out of my way."Coco said not taking her bright orange eyes off the computer.

See in this flock we don't respect the leader. Considering he dised us all and took the position without letting us vote. He told the twins they were to young and S.D that he was blind. He told coco that she would drive everyone insane with her motor mouth. He tried to tell me something but I punched him and said 'I want S.D to be the leader not me so shut the fuck up.'

Jace turned away and saw me next to coco and started to back away slowly.

"Oh come on I punch you once and your scared of me for the rest of your life. I thought the leader was supposed to be brave. I punched S.D and he hangs around me you, you jackass." I yelled. People were starting to stare at us.

"It's not that your just really scary and don't you ever call me a jackass and compare me to him." He yelled waving a hand toward S.D.

"I will compare you to S.D because at least he isn't scared of me." I yelled back.

"Yea well S.D is blind he doesn't know what you look like." He yelled back.

Right then coco hopped out of the seat and cupped her hand over my mouth. Then 6 dark figures came down from the ceiling.

"See I told you they would be here." A boy said.

"Well how was I supposed to know they didn't know the layout of new York." Said a girl next to the boy.


End file.
